This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seat valves are known, and also seat valves with electromagnetic actuation are widespread. They serve for connecting and interrupting fluid flows in dependence on electrical signals. By contrast to slide valves, they offer better sealing in the interrupted state.
Likewise known and widespread are pressure-limiting valves which, when a predefined pressure difference between the pressures of the inlet and of the outlet is exceeded, permit a fluid flow from the inlet to the outlet, but interrupt this fluid flow if the specified pressure difference is not reached.
Also known are seals which, apart from their sealing function, are also able to carry out a function as a check valve if for example replenishment by suction is to be performed, for example in the case of air pumps and brake cylinders.
If several of the specified functions are required, it is generally necessary to use multiple devices which then have to be connected to tube lines.